Flowey The Flower
Flowey the flower is a character in the 2015 indie-game Undertale. About him Flowey is a sentient golden flower with a light-green stem who grins passively, can contort his face to show various expressions, and mimic the faces and voices of others around him. He operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness by sharing "friendliness pellets" which are actually harmful bullets, often greets people with southern slang such as "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he has has a malevolent and cruel disposition because he is manipulative, devious, and cunning, berates and criticizes others, often calls people an idiot, and extremely cowardly because he kills people in a vain attempt to save his own life because he is unable to elicit any emotional response from anyone, since he does not have a soul and is unable to feel love, joy, or compassion. Flowey was created as a result of an experiment where Alphys injected determination into the first golden flower that had bloomed in the garden just before Toriel divorced Asgore and left her throne. Flowey was once known as Asriel, the young prince who is a pure angel and innocent cinnamon roll who has done nothing wrong and wouldn't harm a fly because he was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child: the sweetest little child ever who was too pure for this world. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Flowey and Asriel are not one in the same, but completely separate characters from each other however. Flowey is a sentient golden flower with a light-green stem. He is malevolent, cruel, manipulative, devious, cunning, and super evil villianous pyschopath who is an absolute devil who berates and criticizes others, often calls people an idiot, is extremely cowardly because he wants to murder kind-hearted and loving people in a vain attempt to save his own life, only thinks about himself, and absolutely refuses to elicit any emotional response from anyone, since he does not have any interest in wanting to feel love, joy, or compassion. He cleverly used a façade of friendliness and politeness to in order to trick and lure the young prince of the underground, Asriel Dreemurr, to play in the ruins without his parents' permission, as his plot to grab the young goat child and and take him to the surface. It was only then that Asriel learned the truth: Flowey was really a murderer who killed for fun by using "friendliness pellets" which are actually harmful bullets, as he then released two dark green slender vines that came out of the sides of his body, he used one to ensnare the child and used the other to cruelly whip the child to inflict damage to torture and brainwash the child with this cruel and unusual punishment. In addition to this, Flowey always told Asriel, "You're a super-weak little baby who cries all the time and always needs to give someone a hug. Now, you will take your punishment without the hug that you desire!", in a mocking tone of voice, while Asriel was so terrified, kept begging for help, and would just scream in terror, bcause he was being struck with the vines. Flowey had originally wanted to kill Asriel, however, he just decided to simply train the eight-year-old and turn him against his family just to pit him against those who are REAL legitimate good guys/friends by telling him that they are evil edgy villains. Trivia Flowey is a strange and decisive creature that certainly holds a bunch of secrets, because he may seem like a common enemy who is generally mean, but he is not truly evil, since he is just a lost soul who is really the rather innocent looking little child of the goat familyCategory:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists